De vacaciones en la Isla Ember
by GranDragonBuzan31
Summary: Cinco años despues de la guerra y unos cuantos de la Crisis de Yu dao, Aang se siente bastante estresado debido a que debe supervisar y formar parte de las negociaciones de paz, junto con Zuko, en la colonia de Yu Dao; el Señor del Fuego le propone, junto con el equipo avatar a unas relajantes vacaciones en la Isla Ember
1. Quiero unas vacaciones

Buenas a todos, aquí va mi segundo fic en esta ocasión sera de la serie Avatar: la legenda de Aang y en el cual lo haré sobre una linda pareja: Aang y Katara

**Disclaimer: **No, NO soy dueño de Avatar, es propiedad de Nickelodeon y sus creadores, este fic tiene el fin de entretener solamente.

**De vacaciones en la Isla Ember**

**Capitulo 1: Quiero unas vacaciones**

Han pasado cinco años después de la guerra, es decir de la batalla contra Ozai y de que Azula fue internada en una institución psiquiátrica y en el cual hace unos pocos años el Equipo Avatar pudo terminar la crisis en la colonia de Yu Dao, la mas antigua de la Nación del Fuego, Aang esta en el cuarto de un hotel que le asignaron y en ese momento sentía gran desesperación y angustia al saber que aun falta por hacer, debido a que en la reunión que tuvo con el Señor del Fuego Zuko y el Rey Tierra Kuei tuvieron un acuerdo en la creación de la nueva nación de la República Unida de Naciones.

-Ahhhhh, grito con tono de cansancio Aang, -Cuando sera que terminara esto ¡Quiero ver a mis amigos!

Pero también el avatar sufría, no por las batallas contra soldados maestros fuego o soldados maestros tierra o por el hecho de no ha podido compartir con sus amigos por un tiempo, sino que el quería ver a su querida y hermosa novia Katara.

-Kataraaa te extraño!, replico Aang.

Y en ese momento entro su amigo al cuarto, el Señor del Fuego Zuko.

-Dime Aang ¿Que te esta pasando?

-Nada, no me pasa nada, no es nada, -afirmo Aang nerviosamente

-En serio? oí que dijiste que extrañabas a Katara, dijo el maestro fuego

-Ah eso, no creo, de seguro estabas escuchando cosas.

-Te conozco Aang, no me mientas -exclamo Zuko

-Bueno me atrapaste, -afirmo el avatar, -He estado bastante estresado en mi trabajo como mediador y se que la responsabilidad es bastante grande, y ahora mas con la edificación de Ciudad República.

-Tranquilo Aang se que lo podremos lograr, -lo animo su amigo Zuko, -Así como derrotamos a mi tiránico padre, podremos edificar una nación donde todos los maestros puedan vivir paz, amor y armonía.

-Gracias, -le dijo Aang

-Ademas creo saber lo que te falta, o incluso lo que me falta a mi también.

-Y que seria eso Zuko?, pregunto Aang

-Unas vacaciones, unas reconfortantes y relajantes vacaciones.

-Vacaciones! jamas he tomado vacaciones, -le dice el maestro aire a su amigo, -Pero seria lo mejor ademas podríamos estar de nuevo como grupo y divertirse un rato, pero puedo decirte algo Zuko?

-Si claro, le respondió el joven Señor del Fuego.

-¿En donde vamos a pasar vacaciones?

-¿No es obvio Aang? Iremos a la Isla Ember

-Isla Ember? -En ese momento Aang se imagino a Katara en traje de baño y el se sonrojo violentamente y dijo que si.

-Vaya Aang se nota que si necesitas vacaciones y de estar con tu novia, dijo el maestro fuego.

-Bueno si, ademas he pensado en llevarla al matrimonio. -Dicho esto le mostró a Zuko un anillo de oro con una incrustacion de diamante y lapislázuli que guardaba en sus cosas.

Aang ha enviado y recibido cartas a la hermosa maestra agua, sobre todo mas desde el final de la Crisis de Yu dao y en el cual ella la ha venido a visitar en la antigua colonia de la Nación del Fuego y también Aang la ha visitado varias veces a su hermosa casa del Polo Sur y en el cual ahora esta una Ciudad de talla mundial, y su relación aun sigue firme a pesar de los celos de Katara con referencia al Club de fans del avatar Aang o de que a veces al maestro aire se le sube la atención a la cabeza.

-Bien, que bueno, -dijo su amigo, -pero puedo darte un consejo.

-Si, dime, -Dijo Aang.

-En el momento que estés frente a ella, jamas muestres inseguridad o timidez o pensara que no sabrás hacer las cosas bien en el futuro como pareja.

-Ah listo, tratare -menciono esperanzado el avatar

-Escribe una carta a tus amigos Aang, le aconsejo Zuko, -diles que tienes tiempo para disfrutar unas relajantes vacaciones en la Isla Ember.

-Esta bien, no hay problema, -menciono de manera alegre el avatar.

Dicho esto, en 10 minutos después Aang empezó a escribir las cartas a sus amigos, a Suki y Sokka que ahora viven en la Isla Kyoshi y en el cual el joven guerrero de la Tribu Agua del Sur ha estado gestionando proyectos de turismo en dicha isla, a Toph que le ha ido bien con su Academia de Metal Control y la carta que mas se tardo en escribir, pero fue relativamente breve fue la de Katara:

_Hola Katara_

_Perdona si te escribo debido que mi trabajo en Yu dao es bastante grande, aun con Zuko y el Rey Tierra Kuei no he podido escribirte ni visitarte; sin embargo, quisiera invitarte con todos mis amigos (incluyendo a Zuko) a unas relajantes y divertidas vacaciones y por lo tanto eso significa que aun pienso en ti, que eres mi camino y fortaleza para seguir adelante en esta dura tarea de edificar la República Unida de Naciones y sobre todo que te amo._

_Aang._

Después de esto la envió con la esperanza de que ella la recibiera, la leyera y estuviera dispuesta a ir con el a la Isla Ember, no dijo nada sobre el anillo o de pedirle matrimonio porque pensó que seria mejor que fuera una sorpresa, ademas le pidió el favor a Zuko que fuera por ellos en Appa teniendo en cuenta que hubo un receso de un mes y dos semanas de vacaciones en un acuerdo que hizo el avatar, el Señor del Fuego y el Rey Tierra en el día siguiente en que Aang escribió las cartas, ademas que dicho dialogo sobre la pausa en la construcción de la nueva nación tardo solamente cinco minutos ya que los distintos lideres querían descansar y pasar tiempo con su familia, ya que sus pariente se encontraban en las distintas naciones del mundo,

Aang se encuentra en una posada del puerto de Yu dao esperando a sus amigos y con el fin de reunirse para alistarse e ir a la Isla Ember. El avatar espero por varios días hasta que finalmente vio a su querido bisonte volador acercarse en una ocasión cuando el estaba mirando distraído hacia el horizonte en el océano.

**Bueno eso fue todo, espero que sea de su agrado sobre todo para los fans de Avatar, ademas no la escribí tan larga ya que no tenia tanta inspiración y creo que debo apasionarme mas xD y los que les agrada esta pareja que a mi punto de vista es bien hermosa y un modelo de seguir para las parejas de hoy en día, ok byeeee.**


	2. Alistando el equipaje

**Bueno acá va la segunda parte, esta vez espero que sea mas largo que el capitulo anterior. Espero que dejen reviews :) y ademas veré si podre actualizar ya que entro a la universidad mañana**

**Disclaimer: Avatar, la legenda de Aang NO me pertenece; es propiedad de Nickelodeon **

**Capitulo 2: Alistando el equipaje**

En ese momento Aang esta mirando a su querido bisonte volador Appa acercarse y aterriza en frente suyo.

-Katara que bien que hayas venido, -le dijo emocionado el avatar a su novia.

-Lo mismo a ti Aang, -le respondió dulcemente la morena

-Oye pies ligeros acaso no nos vas a saludar? ,-Menciono la maestra tierra.

-Perdona, Toph, es que me emocione por verla que también me acorde que les envié cartas a ustedes también, -afirmo el avatar. Despues de esto ella le dio un golpe en el brazo de Aang como muestra que esta feliz de estar con el y luego Aang se sobo el brazo.

-Recuerda que también estamos nosotros, -Le respondió Sokka que tenia de la mano a su querida novia Suki.

-Hola Aang, me alegra que estés bien aqui en Yu dao, -le respondió la guerrera kyoshi.

-Estoy feliz de que todos estén aquí, -respondió con emoción Aang.

-Bueno, basta de saludos vamos mejor a la posada de Aang para comer y prepararnos a irnos por la mañana. -Dijo Zuko en tono de algo molesto.

-Vamos amigo trata de relajarte mas, se nota que a ti y a Aang necesitan vacaciones, -dijo Sokka tratando de animar al maestro fuego.

Despues de eso Aang y Zuko los invito a una cena sencilla en la posada y en el cual ambos sirvieron la comida de todos, en donde tuvo en cuenta los gustos culinarios y en el cual fue bastante humilde ya que sirvieron platos como ciruelas de mar y otros con la ayuda de varios libros de cocina que tiene Zuko en el palacio real.

-Vaya pies ligeros ¿desde cuando cocinas ciruelas de mar?, -refiriendose al olor de estas la maestra tierra, -ademas ni a ti ni a mi, ni creo que a Zuko les gustan.

-No seas así Toph, -le reprendió el maestro fuego, -recuerda que tenemos a dos habitantes de la Tribu Agua, ademas para ti tenemos esta sopa de fideos.

Dicho esto Toph se toma la sopa de fideos como si nunca hubiese comido en su vida, después Suki le dice al momento de que ella la come y frunciendo el ceño a la vez

-Mmm ¿Desde cuando ella come así? -

-Tranquila Suki, dejala ser ella, -afirma la morena, -ademas ella no se mete con nadie.

-Sip, a menos de que se meta conmigo, le doy una paliza, -afirmo energicamente la maestra tierra

-Bueno por lo menos siempre dice la verdad, -afirmo Suki

-Sip nunca miento y si mienten podre detectar si lo hacen

-Eso ya sabemos, -dijo el maestro fuego

-Aang recuerdame la razón de porque estamos aquí, -menciono el guerrero de la tribu agua.

-Es para patear mas traseros de revolucionarios en Yu dao, -Dijo Toph chocando el puño de su mano derecha con la otra

-No en verdad la razón de que estamos aquí es que vamos a ir de vacaciones con el fin de relajarnos, de reunirnos y de celebrar que hace cinco años paso la guerra y derrotamos a Ozai, -afirmo Aang

-Oh genial, entonces vamos a ir de vacaciones con el fin de celebrar de que le quitaste los poderes a ese bravucón y que ahora esta en la cárcel, -Dijo Sokka en tono burlesco.

En ese momento Zuko no dijo nada ya que si lo insultaría lo estaría defendiendo y por lo tanto estaría volviéndose un tirano en su cargo, ademas que el nunca fue buen padre en comparación con su tío Iroh que lo aconsejo por el camino correcto.

Despues la conversación se torno mas amigable, hablaron de varias cosas cotidianas, de comida, de que Suki con su novio Sokka estaban gestionado es turismo en la isla, ademas de mantener a las Guerreras Kyoshi en los lineamientos de la antigua avatar y del futuro de Yu dao. Despues Aang termino su cena y se fue a donde esta Appa y Momo para darles de comer y en ese momento abrazo a su bisonte como si fuera su novia y empezó a susurrar:

-Ay Katara espero que seas mi esposa, que nos casemos, que seamos una familia feliz y que tengamos muchos hijos; preferiblemente maestros aire, -Durante ese tiempo Aang se empezó a imaginar los futuros problemas de su relación con ella si se casara y de lo positivo que seria el hecho de reconstruir a los Nomadas Aire, destruidos por la ambición y la crueldad de Sozin hace mas de 100 años.

-Aaarggggrrgaag -Gruño Appa a Aang y después entro Katara en ese instante y ella le pareció haber oído los susurros de su novio al gran bisonte volador.

-Emm Aang, ¿porque estas hablándole a Appa?

-Y despues en maestro aire se sorprendió y giro rápidamente hacia la maestra agua y mostró vergüenza.

-Nada solo estaba consintiendo a mi querido bisonte.

-En serio, escuche que decias algo de reconstruir a los Nomadas Aire.

-Ah eso, en verdad decía poblar el planeta de nuevo con bisontes voladores.

-En serio? Appa es el unico bisonte volador que hay Aang.

-Yo se, sino que buscare en todos los territorios de los Nomadas Aire

-Y entonces? Que era eso de reconstruir a los maestros aire?¡No me mientas Aang! Yo se que quieres que hayan de nuevo maestros aire y eso significa...

En ese momento Aang se sonrojo y le interrumpió que mañana empezaran las mejores vacaciones para el, ella y sus amigos.

-Lo se, Aang mañana sera un nuevo día, -Dicho esto Katara le dio un breve pero dulce beso a Aang y le dijo que era hora de dormir.

-Esta bien Katara, -dijo su novio, -pero quiero estar unos cinco minutos mas con Appa.

-Bueno pero recuerda que mañana debemos madrugar. No se a donde pero Zuko dijo que nuestro destino es bastante lejos.

Katara se retiro y después, Aang se recostó en su bisonte y Momo se le trepo en su calva cabeza y miro el reluciente anillo que tenia en las manos de su dueño.

-Mira Momo, con este anillo le pediré matrimonio a Katara y sere el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

Luego se escucho la voz de Suki diciéndole a Aang que era hora de dormir y el avatar se fue a su lugar de descanso.

**Al dia siguiente.**

-Tienen todo lo necesario para irnos verdad? ,-Dice Zuko

-Si claro, -afirma Sokka, -todo para ir a la Isla Ember

-A la Isla Ember? ,-menciona Toph sarcásticamente, -para que Zuko se vuelva loco y empiece a entrenar a Aang en fuego control?

-Ni para tanto Toph, dice con naturalidad el maestro fuego ,-ademas nada de entrenamiento en estas vacaciones, solo sera para relajarnos y compartir.

-Es cierto, -Dice la morena, -Ademas no hemos tomado vacaciones y no creo que debamos entrenar.

-Ahh, -dice la maestra tierra en tono de regañadientes, -yo queria practicar mas mi arena control.

-Tranquila Toph, esta en todo tu derecho de hacerlo. -afirma Aang.

-Gracias pies ligeros.

-Bueno que estamos esperando vamos.

-Pero ya planearon lo que vamos a hacer? Pregunto Suki.

-Claro tengo estas vacaciones planeadas, -dice el Señor del Fuego.

Dicho esto todos se montan en Appa, el equipaje y todo lo necesario para ir a la Isla ember. Zuko y Aang compraron víveres y otros utensilios para la playa en Yu dao en días anteriores y están seguros que serían unas vacaciones inolvidables antes de retomar el trabajo de construir la Republica Unida de Naciones.

-Espero que todo salga como lo que tenga planeado. -penso Aang

-Luego les diré lo de mi boda con Mai, -penso Zuko

-Que estaba ocultando Aang ayer? -penso Katara

-Espero tenerte a mi lado por siempre, -pensó Suki cogiendo de la mano a Sokka.

-Isla Ember, espero que Zuko haga una parrillada, -pensó Sokka haciéndole agua a la boca.

-Soy la mejor, -pensó Toph y se trono los dedos.

Y después de esto Appa se perdió con ellos en el horizonte para ir a la Isla Ember

**Bueno eso es todo y voy a programar mi tiempo para que actualizar y dejar al día mis obligaciones de la universidad sean una realidad.**

**Les dare una pista para el siguiente capitulo y solo los fans de Avatar creo que sabrán: NINI**

**Bye**


	3. De la casa de verano a la fogata

**Buenas a todos y todas, aquí les dejo el 3er capítulo de esta hermosa historia en la cual (como dije en el capítulo anterior) haré que los deberes de la u y actualizar por acá sean una realidad, ya me pusieron trabajo en mi primeros días, y al parecer en mi universidad no tienen piedad: la primera semana y ya te ponen lecturas y trabajos a montón**

**Disclaimer: Avatar no me pertenece, es de Nickelodeon y bla bla blah**

**Capítulo 3: De la casa de verano, a la fogata**

Appa se encontraba transportando al equipo avatar desde la ciudad de Yu dao (mas tarde Ciudad Republica) y en el cual todo el grupo estaba ansioso de llegar a la Isla Ember, un lugar conocido tanto en la Nación del Fuego como en el mundo por la belleza de sus playas, su ambiente y las bellas mujeres de todas partes del mundo que llegaban para relajarse y disfrutar de este bonito paraíso

-De segurroooo que estoy mirando el océano aun, -dijo Toph aburriéndose, -ademas debe de estar aun lejos.

Luego Toph empezó a gritar -Me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento.

-Tranquila Toph, -dijo la morena con el fin de calmarla, -Pronto llegaremos, ademas podrás practicar tu arena control y nadar un poco

-En serio Katara? ademas recuerda que no se nadar.

-Si quieres yo te enseño.

-Gracias, pero yo preferiría mojarme los pies y ya.

En ese momento Suki recordó cuando salvo a la maestra tierra y soltó una pequeña risa, y después Toph la escucho y apunto molesta a la guerrera kyoshi y luego cruzando de brazos y frunciendo el ceño

-No ocultes tu risa, ten en cuenta que aun me acuerdo de lo que paso en el Paso de la Serpiente.

-No te ofendas, ademas también te doy mi oferta de enseñarte a nadar.

-Por favor no peleen, -dijo Aang con el ceño fruncido, -Yo espero que están sean las mejores vacaciones lejos de los problemas y conflictos que como avatar debo solucionar.

-Asi se dice, -hablo Sokka al momento de chasquear los dedos

En ese momento aun Appa seguía el viaje con ellos al paraíso que queda en la Nacion del Fuego y al parecer cada uno se metió en sus propios asuntos, por ejemplo Sokka y Suki andaban susurrando entre si que se amaban mucho, que si había una pelea buscar la mejor solución, de hacer de Kyoshi un bonito lugar para vivir y de respetar el hábitat del Unagi; en ese momento también Katara estaba mirando hacia el océano y luego mirando a Momo con voz de inquisidora.

-¿Momo tu sabes que estaba haciendo Aang con Appa la noche anterior?, de seguro ocultaba algo y tu lo sabes. Dicho esto apunto con su dedo indice al adorable lemur.

-Se que Aang tiene algo y que no me quiere decir y tu eres el único testigo.

Momo solo ronroneo y movió su cabesita a un lado, en ese momento Sokka y Suki miraron a Katara con las caras de que estaban viendo algo estúpido.

-Katara ¿que te pasa?¿por que le estas hablando a Momo?

-YO? ahh, eso

-Si, -contesto su hermano, -¿Por que estas hablándole a Momo de Aang?

-Es que yo se que el oculta algo pero no me quiere decir, -contesto la morena.

-Y en que sentido? pregunto su hermano

-Estaba abrazando a Appa con el fin de, según el de ''consentirlo''

-Ah eso es normal de el, -menciono Sokka.

-Tranquila Katara, -dice Suki para que trate de olvidar las dudas que tiene la maestra agua sobre su novio, -de seguro no te lo quiere decir porque no esta preparado, por eso dijo de que estaba consintiendo a su bisonte.

Aang en ese momento prefirió ignorar lo que decían sus amigos con el fin de evitar que su plan sorpresa de proponerle matrimonio a la maestra agua se arruinara, en cambio Zuko en unos 20 minutos después dijo que ya estaban llegando a la Casa de Verano de Ozai (ahora propiedad del actual Señor del Fuego).

-Bueno ya estamos llegando, -dice el maestro fuego.

-Parece que dijiste eso hace dos horas, -dice Toph

-Pero eso era porque Appa se desvió y tomo por otra parte!

-En cualquier caso ya llegamos y eso importa ¿no?, -afirma la maestra tierra.

El equipo avatar se estableció en la casa de verano de Zuko y en el cual fueron retiradas y donadas varias posesiones del tirano Ozai al Museo Real de la Capital de la Nacion del Fuego, entre ellas la ''tierna'' foto de Ozai de bebe en la playa, también buscaron los cuartos con el fin de dejar su equipaje, desempacar y sacar lo necesario como la alfombra de playa, la canasta con los víveres, etc.

-Cuando sera que vamos al balneario que tu dices Zuko? Me han dicho que hay un buffet con carne, dijo Sokka sobandose las manos.

-No vamos a ir allá Sokka, -le dijo el Señor del Fuego al moreno, -ademas no quiero que vean a las gemelas Lo y Li, ellas se bañan a cada rato cuando están por acá.

-Gracias por salvarnos de ver ancianas feas, -menciono Toph, -eres nuestro héroe Zuko.

Luego todo el mundo empezó a reír.

-Ademas ellas tienen un horario bastante estricto, hasta el atardecer hay que estar en la casa.

-Vaya que aburridas, -dice la maestra tierra

-¿Pero esa no es la única gran playa que hay en la isla?, -menciono la morena a Zuko

-Conozco un lugar el cual cuando era niño solía escapar mientras estaba en la isla.

-De seguro debe ser mas lindo que la playa de esas ancianas, -afirmo la guerrera kyoshi.

-Despues del mediodía vamos, les parece?

Todos dijeron que si y se prepararon para ir al gran paraíso que decía Zuko; antes de que todo el grupo empacara y llevara todo lo necesario para ir al paraíso, Katara se fue al cuarto de Aang para husmear sus cosas y buscar lo que ocultaba el noble maestro aire.

-Se que ocultas algo Aang, ¡Se que me quieres pedir matrimonio pero eres bastante inseguro para decirme! , -penso la morena buscando en el equipaje del avatar.

Lo único que encontró Katara fue unas tres prendas de nómadas aire, dulces de vegetales comprados en Yu dao, el silbato de bisonte , en ese momento cuando la maestra agua ve una extraña cajita (decorada con los símbolos del agua y el aire control) la iba a abrir para ver que ocultaba pero en ese momento entro el avatar.

-Ka...Katara! ¿pero que estas haciendo?

-¡Ahhhh!¡Nada Aang, solo estaba buscando tus dulces de vegetales!, -dijo la morena nerviosamente y moviendo los brazos ocultando la pequeña caja tallada.

-¿Pero porque tienes atras tuyo mi cajita?

En ese momento Katara no dijo nada y se resigno en dejar de esconderla.

-Bueno aca esta ¿contento?, dijo la morena mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y dándole la cajita a Aang

-Ahora no es el momento Katara, tienes que esperar a que te lo diga.

-¿Para que me digas que cosa Aang?

-Despues te diré, -Le dijo el avatar a su novia y luego le dio un breve pero tierno beso.

-Esta bien Aang, cuando estés listo me dices, -Dijo Katara sonriendole

-Listo Katara, -Dijo Aang sonrojandose pero con valor de hacerlo, -¿Quisieras...?

En ese momento Sokka interrumpe la conversación.

-Hermana, Aang; Zuko va a decir algo...pero...que?! ¡Me van a dar oogies!

La maestra agua y el avatar se rieron al oír la palabra de Sokka refiriéndose al amor entre los dos maestros.

-Bueno el punto es que Zuko va a decir algo importante. Se alejo Sokka del cuarto refunfuñando en voz baja diciendo oogies.

-Listo amigos, espero que estén listos para ir al gran paraíso de la isla y ademas que la caminata puede durar unas cuatro horas, -exclamo el Señor del Fuego, -recuerden llevar comida, las camas, y la tienda; iremos a acampar allá.

-Yo no necesito tienda, -dijo Toph poniendo sus manos en la cadera.

-Pero nosotros si, -Dijo Sokka mirando a Suki.

-Si vamos a hablar acá nos tardaremos mas, -menciono la morena.

-¿Que estamos esperando?- Vamos.

-¿Y que hay de Momo y Appa?, -dijo el avatar.

-Tranquilo Aang, los alimentaremos ahora mismo y se quedaran aquí tranquilos en la playa, ademas nadie en el balneario sabe que estamos aquí, -afirmo Zuko recogiendo la comida para las mascotas de Aang.

Dicho esto todo el equipo avatar cojio todo el equipaje necesario y dejo la casa de verano de Ozai (ahora propiedad de Zuko) para ir a un sendero que conduciría a la playa. El camino estaba lleno de piedras pero estaba cubierto por unos bellos arboles que se entrecruzaban con las palmeras haciendo que los rayos de sol apenas puedan tocar el suelo y que se podían ver pequeños gorriones de fuego volar y acomodarse en los nidos que ellos habían construido.

-Es muy bonito, -dice la maestra agua.

-Lo sera mas cuando te proponga matrimonio, -penso Aang

-Donde iremos es igual de bonito, -comento el Señor del Fuego.

-¿Que tanto?, -contesto Suki

-Un lugar donde nuestros problemas se alejaran y hará que podamos empezar de nuevo.

-Guau, me sorprende que alguien que se enojaba mucho antes diga cosas así, -dijo la maestra tierra.

-He pensado, -menciono el maestro fuego, -en invitarlos a mi boda con Mai que se celebrara a finales de las vacaciones, habrá un lugar especial por ustedes y el avatar dará un discurso el cual mi tío y yo lo asesoraremos

-¿Y con que razón iríamos nosotros?, pregunto Sokka con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Hay un gran buffet de todos los platillos de la Nacion del Fuego, como pato asado, galletas, helado, carne, tartas, en fin de todo.

-Me convencistes, -dijo el guerrero.

-Ademas Sokka no creo que sea mala idea ir, -Le dijo Suki a su novio.

-Vaya Zuko al parecer has planeado todo, de todo y para todos, -le contesto el avatar sonriendole, -y no te preocupes dare bien ese discurso.

Estuvieron caminando hasta que encontraron una playa con fina arena negra y se veían palmeras, pero con las olas bastante grandes y embravecidas.

-¿Ahi es?, pregunto la morena al ver la playa y con un aviso que decía no nadar, extremo peligro de ahogamiento.

-No, aqui no es, -menciono Zuko, -ademas mucha gente se ha ahogado mientras estaban en el agua, no les recomiendo que se metan al agua.

-Por lo menos se ve como un buen lugar para practicar agua control ¿no?, -dijo Aang

Dicho esto Katara se fue a la orilla de la playa e hizo que las altas y peligrosas mareas se fueran hacia altamar en una gigantesca ola; sin embargo, debido a la condición natural del agua en el lugar hizo que las grandes olas volvieran.

-No es un lugar para relajarse y nadar pero si para practicar agua control, -dijo la morena mirando a Aang.

Aang miro los ojos azules de su novia por un momento ya que estaba algo nervioso con lo que paso en la casa de verano, y con el fin de evitar lo que paso cogió en sus bolsillos un dulce, se lo comió y dijo:

-Si este no es el lugar, entonces sigamos caminando.

El equipo siguió su camino por la vasta selva, con gigantescas palmeras que se interponían, pasando por grandes rocas que se metían en la mitad del camino pero con ayuda de Toph fueron retiradas haciendo que la caminata fuese mas agradable; sin embargo, el Señor del fuego le dijo que mantuviera las rocas con el fin de mantener en secreto con el fin de preservar la naturaleza y belleza de la playa.

Pero en unas dos horas antes de que anocheciera, llegaron a una gran playa con una arena bastante blanca que parece que nunca hubo una erupción volcánica en el lugar, el agua se veía bastante cristalina y transparente, tanto que se podían ver unos cardumenes de peces en el agua, habían arboles y palmeras de todos los tipos, habían acantilados que hacían unas formaciones rocosas bastante espectaculares y que se podían ver a distintas clases de aves zambulléndose en el agua con el fin de alimentarse, ademas el sol se veía bastante bello en el horizonte.

-Es realmente hermoso, -dijeron Suki y Katara a la vez.

-Este es mi regalo, -dijo Zuko.

-Que playa mas hermosa, pero no supera en belleza a Katara, -penso Aang.

-Solo dire que la arena se siente como césped fresco, -menciono la maestra tierra.

Luego todo el grupo empezó a establecerse ahí y teniendo cuidado de no arrojar basura o arrancar las hojas de los exóticos arboles, hicieron una fogata gracias a Zuko y trataron de pescar pero tuvieron un éxito relativo ya que obtuvieron cinco pescados y había seis.

-Que bueno que yo no como pescado, -dijo el avatar.

Todos se rieron y le dijeron que no se preocupara, todo el grupo se reunió alrededor de la fogata y Sokka empezó a decir sus chistes y anécdotas del equipo avatar por una hora, unos graciosos que mataban de la risa pero otros haciendo que la maestra tierra dijera comentarios sarcásticos acerca de estos.

-¿Porque no mejor cuentas historias de terror? ,-le dijo Toph a Sokka.

-¿No dijistes que las historias de la tribu agua son aburridas?, -se defendio tratando de no contar historias de miedo.

-¿Katara?, -Dijo Aang, -¿Por que no cuentas la historia de esa vez?

-¿Cual historia?, -pregunto el maestro fuego.

-Una que los dejara con los pelos de punta, -dijo la morena fríamente, -fue hace mucho pero una experiencia que tuve hace 3 meses me dejo helada del miedo.

-Iniciare desde el principio, -empezo la morena a contar su historia de miedo, ya Aang, Sokka y Toph la sabían, pero Suki y Zuko no; ademas que hace tres meses se encontró de frente con el pasado.

**POV de Katara**

-Hace mucho tiempo cuando mi mama era una pequeña niña, hubo una gigantesca ventisca en la aldea de su amiga Nini el cual no había visto en un mes, fueron a buscar su casa junto con otros aldeanos y llegaron ahi, como no vieron nada dentro de esta fueron a buscar en las otras casas, destruidas por la tormenta.

-Ella se quedo en la casa hasta que escucho una voz que decía ''_hace mucho frío, y no puedo calentarme'' _, ahí reconoció la voz de Nini y la vio tratando de entrar en calor, su piel estaba azul como si estuviera congelada. Mama salio corriendo de la casa pero cuando fue a buscar ayuda ella desapareció...

Sokka estaba abrazando a Suki de miedo, Aang estaba tratando de no temblar, Zuko parecía temblar y Toph estaba tranquila.

-¿Y que le paso a ella? Pregunto Suki con las manos temblando.

-Nadie lo sabe, pero muchos aldeanos aseguran haber visto humo en la chimenea de la casa de Nini como si estuviera calentándose.

-Quise saber donde estaría la casa de Nini en estos tiempos y teniendo en cuenta la gran edificación de la ciudad en el Polo Sur seria mas difícil. Pero supe que en el Polo Sur construyeron una biblioteca con distintos libros y pergaminos y el cual quise investigar ahí.

Cabe destacar que en la reconstrucción del Polo Sur, se pensó en construir una biblioteca para beneficio de todos que incluía toda clase de obras escritas, pergaminos con movimientos básicos, intermedios y avanzados del agua control y mapas.

-Busque en los mapas y vi las excavaciones de un antiguo pueblo sepultado por la nieve en uno de ellos, quise ir de noche porque en el día habían obreros trabajando y eso era muy restringido, en todo caso fui tres horas luego que los obreros terminaran su jornada y vi la casa que de seguro era la de Nini, entre y vi la sala toda devastada y la chimenea apagada...

-Entonces la historia es falsa, -interrumpio la maestra tierra.

-Yo no dije que era falsa, -dijo la morena, -en ese entonces escuche una voz que me dejo la piel erizada ''_tengo mucho frío y no puedo calentarme'' _, vi con mis ojos de frente por 30 segundos a una pequeña niña en frente mio y estaba temblando de frío y con la piel azul como si el hielo fuese parte de su cuerpo

Sokka prefirió tapar su cara en la arena como si fuese un avestruz, y Katara continuo contando la historia.

-Despues de eso corrí muy lejos de allí y mire la chimenea humeando desde lejos, sentí que la voz de Nini en mi oído y preferí huir a toda velocidad, y al llegar a la ciudad compre víveres y me dirigí a casa, no le dije nada a mi padre sobre lo que vi en esa casa y mentí que fui a comprar víveres...

Todo el mundo quedo en silencio. Zuko estaba petrificado, Suki y Sokka temblando, Toph como si nada, Aang también quedo como una estatua y la llama aun estaba en su crepitar.

**Pensaba meter mas en este capitulo pero parece que no tengo mas ideas para este (y eso que lo escribí largo), o si tengo pero no pegan con la historia de fantasmas de Katara. La playa hermosa que describí como el paraíso secreto de la infancia de Zuko SI existe, y me inspire al estar en ella: se llama Bahía Concha y queda cerca de Santa Marta, Colombia. (Búsquenla en Google) Esto es todo por ahora, hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Bye**


	4. Un poco de pensar en el futuro

**Yupiiii, que bueno que llego el finde así que puedo escribir todo lo que pueda para poder actualizar este fic.**

**Disclaimer: Como siempre, se que Avatar es de Nickelodeon y esta historia solo tiene el fin de entretener; ademas la canción de He Mele No Lilo es de Lilo y Stich, el cual le pertenece a Disney.**

**Capitulo 4: Un poco de pensar en el futuro**

Todo el grupo quedo en silencio de la historia de Katara sabiendo que ella estuvo de frente con un espíritu que vio su madre hace muchísimos años y que quedaron petrificados ante esta; incluso Aang, el cual es un poco irónico ya que como es el avatar, es mitad espíritu.

-¡¿Aang por que tienes miedo y estas temblando si tu has estado en frente de miles de espíritus y en el mundo espiritual?!, le reprocho su amigo Zuko.

-¡Es que la manera en que cuenta Katara la historia da miedo!, -se defendio el avatar

-Ademas Aang, ¿no decías que te enfrentastes a un espíritu que roba caras?

-¡Ahi tambien tuve miedo, tuve la ayuda de Roku en ese entonces!, el maestro aire tenia las piernas como gelatina.

En ese momento Aang se sintió bastante apenado ya que ha estado en frente de numerosos espíritus que se encontraban desde el temible Koh (el roba rostros) hasta espíritus mas nobles como el de la Princesa Yue o el panda Hei Bai.

-¡Katara tu historia sigue dando miedo!, -dijo su hermano aun temblando.

-¡Son un montón de gallinas, yo seria capaz de estar de frente y ver a un fantasma!, dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica la maestra tierra.

Todo el equipo avatar (incluyendo a Katara) se río del chiste de Toph teniendo como resultado que el ambiente de miedo que se respiraba debido a la historia de fantasmas se fuera y se cambiara por un ambiente mas amigable

-Katara eres muy valiente al estar frente a ese fantasma, -menciono su novio.

-Tu también eres valiente Aang al estar frente de ese peligroso espíritu robacaras, -dijo la morena abrazando a Aang.

-¿Tu papa no dijo nada Katara?

-No, ni mostré nervios o temblor al llegar a casa.

-Emmmm ¿Katara ese fue el único espíritu que has visto?

-No, ademas de Nini también vi a otro espíritu que era la Dama Pintada, luego de limpiar su lago.

-No, no mas historias de terror, -protesto su hermano.

-Dejala Sokka recuerda que estas a mi lado, -le contesto la guerrera kyoshi

-No es una historia de terror, -le reprendio la morena a su hermano, -ella aparecio en frente mio por ayudarle a limpiar y purificar el agua del lago.

-Aun sigo en la actitud de ver a un fantasma, -dijo Toph chocando su puño con la otra mano.

-Para mi Toph es mas valiente, no tembló para nada en la historia de fantasmas de Katara, -Dijo Suki.

-¡Ya, no voy a contar mas historias de miedo!, -dijo la morena moviendo los brazos a su respectiva dirección.

-Entonces yo les contare historias de terror, -dijo Sokka y cuando estaba a punto de hablar todo el equipo avatar le grito.

-¡No vas a contar nada!

Siguió un silencio total y el cual todo el mundo miro el reflejo de la luna llena en las cristalinas aguas de la playa junto con la leve brisa que se soplaba y formaba unas pequeñas olas en la orilla.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado, -pensó el avatar al tocar la mano de la maestra agua.

-¿Aang?

-Dime amor

-¿Como van las cosas en Ciudad Republica?

-Bien

En ese momento Zuko los interrumpió diciéndole al avatar.

-Aang recuerda que aun falta demasiado por hacer, falta por crear una autoridad de policía que vele por la seguridad de la ciudad, como sera el Consejo de la Republica Unida, y ten en cuenta que aun la Nación del Fuego le falta por reparar varias victimas de la guerra.

-¡Pero también deberíamos de aportar en la construcción de Ciudad Republica!, -exclamo la guerrera kyoshi.

-En ese caso debería de proponer una ley que prohíba el uso de la sangre control en la ciudad para evitar que personas como Hama lleguen al poder, -dijo la morena.

-Esa es una buena idea, -dijo su novio.

-HOLLAAAAA?!, recuerden que estamos de vacaciones, no estamos en el trabajo, -dijo Toph un poco desesperada, -hay que pensar mas en sol, playa y descanso, no en edificar Ciudad Republica.

-Tambien puedes aportar en algo Toph, -dijo el avatar.

-¿En que cosa pies ligeros?, le dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Como estas entrenando a maestros tierra a controlar el metal, seria buena idea que esos maestros metal puedan ser oficiales de policía.

-¿O sea patear traseros de tipos malos? me agrada la idea.

-Aquí proponiendo nuevas y mejores ideas en nuestras vacaciones, -dijo Zuko rascándose la cabeza al ver la gran calidad de las ideas de sus amigos y que en años anteriores en Yu dao, proponer ideas de este tipo eran bastante difícil porque habían unos grupos de intereses que solo tenían logros egoístas de beneficiarse en todos los sentidos y dejar al resto de la población sin nada, es decir en la miseria.

-Hare de Ciudad Republica mi nuevo hogar alejado de la sobreproteccion de mis padres, pondré una academia oficial de metal control ahí., -dicho esto la maestra tierra toco la arena para hacer una replica en miniatura de la ciudad de Yu Dao.

-Eres increible Toph, -la elogio el maestro fuego.

-Gracias, -menciono la joven maestra tierra

-En vista que aun estamos algo asustados... (empezó a hablar Sokka)

-Yo no, -lo interrumpio Toph.

-...¿Que tal si bailamos para dejar de pensar tanto en tratar de edificar Ciudad Republica?, -termino de decir Sokka sonriente y se puso una falda de hojas de palmera que hizo cuando estaba en la casa de verano y saco una pequeña guitarra que tenia cuatro cuerdas pulsadas.

-¿Bailar?, -suena genial, -exclamo la guerrera kyoshi.

-Bailar..., -quedo pensando Aang y miro a Katara como su pareja, ellos ya habían bailado en ocasiones anteriores

Zuko lo miro frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Donde sacastes ese instrumento?, -pregunto Zuko

-¿Sabes como tocarlo?, -pregunto su novia

-¿Y que canción piensas tocar hermano?, -pregunto la morena y Aang juntos

-¿Te puedo enseñar una canción Sokka? ,pregunto Toph

-De la casa de verano tuya, creo que sera lo mismo que un instrumento que toque una vez en la Isla Kyoshi, ya tengo una canción preparada, y no, no necesito de tu ayuda Toph.

tres

dos

uno

y...

_Mahalo nui ia Ke Ali`i wahine _

_`O Lili`ulani `O ka Wo hi ku_

-Que bonita canción, -dijo la morena.

-¿Oh vamos no se bailar?, dijo Toph cruzando los brazos

_Ka pipio mai o ke anuenue Na waiho'o- _

_lu'u a halikeole'e _

_E nana na maka i ke ao malama mai _

_Hawai`i akea i Kaua`i _

-Venga tu puedes bailar, -dijo Zuko tratando de animar a bailar a la maestra tierra.

-Vamos Toph tu puedes, -dijeron Aang y su novia mientras estos dos estaban ya dispuestos a bailar.

_ke Kuini o Hawai`i _

_ku i ka moku i ke Kalaunu _

_Na hana a ke aloha Ma`alo _

_ana i ka ua lana malie _

_I ka lani malama Ho`ike _

_mai ana la I ka nani _

Katara y Aang estaban bailando juntos moviendo los brazos de manera simultanea como las olas y lo mismo hacían con las piernas, a la vez que sonreían. Suki y Zuko empezaron a hacer lo mismo pero antes habían cogido unas hojas grandes de palmera, se las colocaron en la cintura y empezaron a seguir el ritmo de la bella canción. Toph prefería recostarse en la arena.

_`O Kalakaua he inoa `O Ka pua mae`ole i ka la _

_Ka pua maila i ka mauna _

_I ke kuahiwi o Mauna Keä Ke 'amaila i Kilauea _

_Malamalama i Wahine kapu _

-Vamos Toph no seas aguafiestas, -dijo el Señor del fuego

_A ka luna o Uweka huna _

_I ka pali kapu o Ka`auea _

_Ea mai ke ali`i kia manu _

_Ua wehi ka hulu o kamamo _

_Ka pua nani a`o Hawai`i `O- Kalakaua he inoa _

Toph estuvo pensativa y se dijo así misma que tenia que aprovechar divertirse un rato con los demás ya que en la vida no es solo derrotar a los tipos malos o escapar de sus padres para siempre. Despues en ese momento la maestra tierra decide ir a bailar y mover los brazos, el cuerpo y las piernas como hacían sus amigos; el cual los considera ya como una verdadera familia, a pesar de que ella y los demás siempre estaban ocupados.

_`O Kalakaua he inoa `O Ka pua mae`ole i ka la _

_Ka pua maila i ka mauna I ke kuahiwi o Mauna Kea _

-¿Te diviertes Toph?, -le pregunto el avatar sonriente

_Ke`a mai la i Kilauea _

_Malamalama i Wahinekapu_

-¡Claro que si!, siento que después de esto me apetecería derrotar maestros fuego y maestros tierra a la vez.

_A ka luna o Uwekahuna _

_I ka pali kapu o Ka`auea _

_Mahalo nui ia Ke Ali`i wahine _

_(ke Kuini o Hawai`i) _

_`O Lili`ulani Wo ka `O hi ku _

_(ku i ka moku i ke Kalaunu) _

_Ea mai ke ali`i kia manu Ua wehi i ka hulu o ka mamo _

_Ka pua nani a`o Hawai`i _

_`O Kalakaua he inoa_

-Esto es mucho mejor que la obra de teatro de la Isla Ember que vimos hace años, -dijo la guerrera kyoshi alegremente.

-Dimelo a mi, -menciono la morena.

-¿Todos quedaron felices?, -pregunto Sokka.

-¡Claro que si!, -dijeron con ganas y emoción los demás.

-Debo admitirlo Sokka, necesitaba algo como esto, -dijo Toph agradeciéndole a Sokka dándole un puño en el brazo como muestra de su dolorosa pero honesta gratitud.

-MMMM ¿que tal si vamos a dormir? Mañana sera otro día, -afirmo Zuko.

Todo el equipo avatar se alisto para irse a dormir, Toph creo su carpa de tierra, Aang y Sokka se acomodaron en sus sacos de dormir y Katara cogió un poco de agua del mar para que los demás pudieran lavarse las manos y otros menesteres.

-Lo sabre Aang, se que me pedirás matrimonio, pensó la maestra agua después de haberse dormido.

El grupo se había dormido totalmente dejando solo el sonido de la brisa chocando con las palmeras y arboles y las olas del mar que llegaban a la orilla; sin embargo, Katara se levanto y se salio de su saco de dormir y se fue a varios metros de donde estaban acampados; Aang había parpadeado por unos segundos y pudo notar las huellas de los pies descalzos de su novia irse hacia el otro lado de la playa, Aang cogió su pequeña caja donde estaba su anillo de compromiso y siguió las huellas que al final se encontraba su novia sentada en la arena.

-¿Katara?

-Dime Aang

-¿Por que estas aquí solita en medio de la playa? y ademas hace frío.

-Es que quiero apartar mi mente por acá.

-¿Dime amor te pasa algo?, -le pregunto dulcemente el maestro aire a su novia

-Lo que pasa es que ha pasado tanto tiempo en que podemos estar juntos y donde estamos lejos de tu tonto club de fans.

-Oh si, mi tonto club de fans, -dijo Aang apenado mientras se sobaba la cabeza., -si una vez trataras de comprenderlas...

-¡¿Comprenderlas?!, -exclamo furiosa la morena y salpicó violentamente a su novio enviando una pequeña corriente hacia el, empapandolo, -¡ellas son tontas, no me dejaron entrar a su estúpido club donde tu estabas dentro!

Aang estaba nervioso debido a los celos explosivos de su novia, pero el sabia que el causante de las peleas que tenia era por el ego sobredimensionado, así también el hecho de que no le dirigía la palabra a la morena cuando ella estaba en el club.

-Calmate Katara, -le dijo

-NO, no me voy a calmar, -grito molesta

En un intento de tratar de calmar a su novia, el avatar se dirigió a los labios de Katara y la beso y abrazo dulcemente; Katara estaba poseída por los celos teniendo como consecuencia que tratara de quitarse de los brazos del avatar. Pero el amor es mas fuerte y la bella maestra agua le devolvió el beso haciendo que Yue y el océano fueran testigos de que los celos y la rabia de Katara es vencida por el amor dulce y sincero de Aang.

-¿Mejor Katara?

-La morena quedo en silencio, sonrojada y le pidió perdón a Aang. -Disculpa Aang estaba poseída por los celos y...

-No te preocupes Katara, el culpable de las peleas es mi orgullo y que a veces no llego a prestarte la debida atención.

-Tranquilo Aang, se que eso sera algo pasajero.

-Sere capaz de que mis fans no me anden molestando, porque en verdad la que en verdad me admira y me ama eres tu Katara

La maestra agua se sonrojo y le sonrió tiernamente.

-¿Y que pensaras hacer con ese club de fans?

-Como me admiran tanto les podría proponer que mantenga las tradiciones y costumbres de los Nómadas Aire.

-Esa es una gran idea, -lo animo Katara

Ambos se abrazaron pensando que en el futuro todo problema sera solucionado y el hecho de mantener una familia, tener hijos, etc implicara sacrificio y esfuerzo para los dos maestros, y en caso que la pareja tenga hijos que sean maestros aire la responsabilidad sera aun mas grande para el avatar.

-Pero dime ¿que tanto ocultas en esa cajita que llevas?, -pregunto la maestra agua

-¿Esta?

-Si esa.

-Ah ya, ya creo que estoy listo para decirte luego de tanto tiempo de ausentarnos y limitarnos a escribirnos cartas.

Katara enseguida recordó las palabras que Suki le dijo con referencia a que su novio aun no estaba listo para pedirle matrimonio, pero veía al maestro aire seguro de si mismo dispuesto a decirle que se case con ella.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo...

La morena le dio el espacio para que su novio pudiera confesarse

-Katara..., el avatar puso la pequeña caja en su mano derecha y con la otra a punto de abrirla... ,te cas...

**Eso es todo en este capitulo. La escena con el tema hawaiano se me ocurrió y pensé en crear un ambiente amigable entre todos los miembros del equipo avatar y traten de adivinar si fue que Aang en verdad le propone matrimonio a su novia o que en verdad el dulce maestro de todos los elementos estaba soñando.**

**Hasta el propio capitulo**


	5. Una noche nosotros dos

**Buenas a todos y a todas. Me ausente por un tiempo debido a que tenía que leer demasiado en la Universidad y que me quitaba tiempo para desarrollar este capítulo. Ok, let's read**

**Karen 10: Gracias por tu review :) en ese momento no tenía tanta imaginación y si, tuve en cuenta lo que dices para que el cap salga bien (además que considerare en historias futuras los reviews)**

**Reviews son bienvenidos aquí**

**Disclaimer: Avatar NO me pertenece, es propiedad de Nickelodeon y sus creadores y todo eso**

**Capítulo 5 **

**Una noche nosotros dos**

-Katara...¿Quisieras casarte conmigo? Pregunto dulcemente el avatar abriéndole la cajita con los símbolos del agua y aire control y que adentro se encontraba un anillo con una piedra preciosa de color azul.

Hubo un silencio por cinco minutos en el cual ambos estaban mirándose de manera mutua, Katara estaba mirando a su novio con una sonrisa lo que significaba que ella aceptaría su propuesta, en cambio Aang estaba mirando a la bella maestra agua con una sonrisa mientras que su corazón palpitaba rápidamente.

-CLARO QUE SI AMOR, -dijo emocionada la morena mientras movía brevemente su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo y juntaba las manos a la vez.

El maestro aire se quedó callado pero su mente hizo que le vinieran imágenes de alegría, dulzura, amor y compasión y cogió delicadamente la mano de Katara y le coloco el anillo en su dedo índice y ella miro la joya reluciente y Aang en ese momento empezó a botar una lagrima, sabiendo que la primera persona que vio tras salir del iceberg hace mucho se volvería parte de una familia.

-Aang ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

-No, no es nada, -dijo el maestro aire, sobando sus ojos grises con su brazo, -es que ahora si podremos estar juntos los dos.

-Vamos Aang, no llores, -dicho esto Katara abrazo tiernamente a Aang con el fin de mostrarle su cálido amor y también para consolarlo.

-Tranquila Katara, no estoy triste.

-Pero me preocupas el hecho que estés llorando

Luego la maestra agua acaricio suavemente la mejilla de su novio y lo miro con sus inocentes ojos azules y sus labios se acercaron dando un dulce y prolongando beso sellando la sinceridad y fuerza de su amor el cual dicho acto de la relación entre los dos fue presenciado por el mar, la brisa y por la luz de la luna llena, en este caso de la Princesa Yue.

.

.

.

.

.

Retiraron los labios lentamente y miraron la luna y juntaron sus manos.

-Ahí están Yue y el espíritu del océano, -dijo el avatar, -la única testigo en esta noche de mi declaración de amor hacia ti

-Claro Aang, -menciono la morena

-Katara...

-Dime...

-¿Puedo decirte algo?

-Si claro.

-¿Recuerdas cuando oculte el mapa que marcaba la ubicación de tu padre?

-Sí, cosa que fue muy estúpida; de seguro no sabías el tiempo que no estábamos con nuestro padre, además notabas mucha inseguridad en ese entonces, cosa que has cambiado y madurado.

-Bueno en verdad es que no quería estar solo, pensaba que tenía que entrenar solo en el Polo Norte y que no estarías mas conmigo.

-No te preocupes Aang, -exclamo la morena mirándolo, -ya todo eso pasó

Después se dieron un abrazo y quedaron tendidos en medio de la arena y el avatar se recostó con su novia.

-Aang, ¿Quieres reconstruir a los Nómadas Aire? ¿Verdad?

-Si...claro que si

-¿Eso era lo que decías cuando ''consentías'' a Appa?

-No voy a mentir, era eso quiero reconstruir a mi pueblo pero necesito a alguien a mi lado para hacerlo, -dijo apenado

-Ya veo, te ayudare a reconstruir tu cultura. -Le sonrió

En ese momento el joven maestro aire se sonrojo con el hecho que la maestra agua le dijera esa frase ya que significaría hacerlo...Además también la cara de Katara se puso roja, pero no tanto como un tomate.

-¿Que haremos cuando tengamos a nuestros hijos?, -pregunto la morena

-No lo sé, si llegasen a ser maestros lo primero sería enseñarles las técnicas de control y que sigan el camino correcto, en otras palabras si son maestros aire les enseñare la patineta de aire.

-Si nacen siendo maestros agua los entrenare en que sean sanadores.

En ese momento Aang llego a preocuparse si sus hijos fuesen solamente maestros agua o incluso no maestros porque el caso de que llegara a ser así, el seria el único maestro aire en la familia y por lo tanto el aire control estaría en peligro crítico de extinción. Pero ese momento no era tiempo para preocuparse

-Sé que tendremos hijos, entre ellos un poderoso maestro aire, -le dijo Katara a su novio

En ese momento el avatar dejo las futuras preocupaciones y toco con su mano a la de la maestra agua.

-Te amo Katara

-Yo a ti Aang

La dulce pareja se durmió en la arena: Aang se recostó con Katara y quedaron dormidos a pesar del frio que hacía en la noche, la luna, las olas del océano y la brisa que chocaba con las palmeras hacían parte del paisaje.

Unas tres horas después del amanecer, el maestro aire estaba en lo más profundo de su sueño y luego sintió un pie que se sentía algo duro, pero que lo golpeaba suavemente para despertarlo, eran los de Sokka.

-Buenos días calvito es hora de levantarse.

-Mmmm ¿qué pasa? quiero unos cinco minutos más, -dijo el avatar aun con ganas de dormir

-Vamos Aang, despierta, -Dijo Zuko

Katara en ese momento dio un gran bostezo y en ese momento estaba en frente suyo su hermano.

-Buenos días Katara, -dijo su hermano mirándolo de manera inquisidora, -¿En qué andabas con Aang en la noche anterior?

-En nada solo estábamos hablando y ya.

-¿Y ese anillo en tu dedo qué?

-Ah eso, es que Aang...

-Yo le pedí matrimonio y ella acepto, -interrumpió el avatar.

En ese momento el guerrero sintió que Katara ya había crecido y que ella tenía derecho de estar con Aang y de acompañarlo y dijo lo siguiente.

-Listo, te dejare a cargo de mi hermanita, -exclamo sonriente Sokka y luego dijo en tono amenazante, -pero te lo advierto si le haces algo malo te las veras conmigo.

-No hay problema Sokka, dijo despreocupado el maestro aire, -Soy el avatar así no hay de qué preocuparse.

-Más te vale, exclamo el guerrero mientras cogía una varita y apuntaba hacia Aang en señal de ''te estoy vigilando''.

-¿Cómo es que no se congelaron?, -pregunto el Señor del Fuego.

-Sencillo nos dimos un abrazo.

-Ustedes dos durmiendo son bastante tiernos, -dijo Zuko

En ese momento el avatar y su novia se miraron entre si rápidamente y miraron a Zuko pero con la cara sonrojada.

-¿Se van a quedar ahí los dos en la arena?, menciono Sokka, -vamos mejor al campamento para tomar un baño en estas aguas.

Dicho esto Aang se levantó de la arena y cogió a la maestra agua de la mano para que se parara y que la dulce pareja, Sokka y Zuko regresaran al campamento donde estaba Suki y Toph cuidando.

**Bueno ¿Qué más puedo agregar? Espero que el siguiente capítulo ya sea el último para que mis otros proyectos de fics no queden en el olvido y en el cual en estos quizás tenga más inspiración.**

**PD: Se me hace raro subir esto desde un computador de la U**

**Hasta pronto, se cuidan :D**


	6. Agua vs arena

**Aquí**** va el sexto de este kataang y por motivos parcialisticos actualizo este capitulo hasta ahora y ademas que tenia que estar al día con el tema de las elecciones. Bueno antes quiero decir que me encanto hacer esta historia, pero como soy reciente en fanfic, toma bastante tiempo para realizar un fic que atrape a los lectores.**

**Gracias por todos y todas (sobre todo todas) los que le gustaron esta historia**

**Disclaimer: Avatar es de Nickelodeon, Viacom, sus creadores y bla bla bla...**

**Capitulo 6: Agua vs arena**

El avatar, su novia, Sokka y Zuko estaban caminando con los pies descalzos en la blanca arena hacia el campamento y todos sentían la brisa del mar acariciar sus rostros haciendo que cada uno sintiera placer.

-Que brisa mas suave, -dijo sonriente y de manera placida la maestra tierra.

-Bastante, no como los vientos que golpean en lo mas arriba de la montaña en la ciudad capital, -dijo Zuko

-Eso no es nada, en los templos del aire pegan unos vientos increíbles, -exclamo en tono de hipérbole el avatar.

-Y como se siente?, le susurro Sokka preguntándole a su hermana.

-La brisa? genial, -sonrió la morena a su hermano

-No me estoy refiriendo a la brisa marina, -¿como se sintió que tu novio te pidiera matrimonio?

-¿Aun desconfías de mi matrimonio con el? -exclamo un poco enfadada la maestra agua

-No, no es eso, es que siento que,...que tu...

-¿Que yo que?, -exclamo Katara aun mas molesta, pero susurrándole a su hermano

-Que aun no estas lista para tener una relación de pareja.

-¿Que no estoy lista? Ya estoy cerca de cumplir los 20 años, ademas Yue cuando celebraba su cumpleaños numero 16 ella podía casarse, -se defendió la morena

-Pero eso era un matrimonio arreglado, eso era otra cosa esto es diferente, ademas ¿que pensara papa?

En ese momento Sokka y su hermana andaban peleando pero a punta de susurros, no querían que ni Aang ni que el ahora Señor del Fuego se enteraran que estaban peleando, ademas andaban caminando lentamente haciendo que Sokka y Katara estuviesen unos 10 metros atrás de ellos.

-Sokka, Katara ¡Caminen mas rápido! ¿si?, interrumpió el avatar en la ''conversación privada'' que tenían ellos. -¿Ademas de que están hablando? ¿Me pareció haber escuchado algo sobre mi? ¿no?

-No, de seguro estabas escuchando cosas, -exclamo Sokka sarcásticamente, -ademas con esas orejas grandes de seguro el viento hacia que escuchabas cosas que habrás imaginado. y después estuvo a punto de soltar una pequeña carcajada y Katara frunció el ceño

-No te rías de el, -le reclamo la morena a su hermano

-Tranquila amor, -le respondió el avatar a su novia con naturalidad ,-ademas estamos entre amigos así que no le veo lo malo.

El grupo estuvo caminando hasta que llegaron al campamento donde estaban Suki con una canasta con frutas y Toph se estaba mojando los pies a la orilla del agua. Lo cual era normal en ella ya que no sabia nadar

-Que bien que llegaste, -dijo Suki apuntando a todo el grupo con un coco cortado a la mitad y que adentro estaba una cantidad de frutas cortadas finamente y que a la vista se veía bastante delicioso, -¿Que les parece si desayunamos ensalada de frutas?

-Créanme, es lo mejor que puede uno comer ahora, -Dijo la maestra tierra y después hizo arena control para crear una mesa para que todos se pudieran sentar y comer.

Todo el grupo se sentó en las sillas de arena y cada uno se sorprendió el hecho que no se cayeran las sillas de arena, estaban bastante compactas, tanto que el guerrero le dio unos cuantos toques para ver si no se caía.

-Tan duras como una piedra, -aprecio el maestro fuego al ver la gran dureza que tenían, incluso la mesa en el cual la cesta no desmoronaba la arena.

-Hasta dudo si tengo que continuar con mi enseñanza en metal control o dedicarme mejor a la ebanistería de arena. -Exclamo la maestra tierra

-¿Por que no dedicarte a eso?, dijo el Señor del Fuego, -Ademas en mi nación y en varias de las colonias se paga bastante bien a los mejores carpinteros.

En ese momento Toph estuvo pensando en el hecho que si tenia dinero, seria independiente de sus padres, pero como la estética y el arte no es su fuerte, en comparación con la lucha y el arte de la tierra control y aun continuaba con firmeza el hecho de crear y mantener su Academia de Metal Control.

-Pensándolo de manera razonable prefiero enseñar mis técnicas que a olvidarlas para volverme rica haciendo muebles, -afirmo la maestra tierra.

-Vaya amor, de verdad que esta debe ser la mejor ensalada de frutas de todo el mundo, -exclamo Sokka con el fin de halagar a su novia.

Suki en ese momento se sonrojo y le dedico una sonrisa al valiente guerrero de la tribu agua. Zuko vio la alegría de la bella guerrera kyoshi y que seria bastante extraño que la novia del Señor del Fuego (futura esposa) hiciera ese tipo de acciones con el, aunque unas veces ella ha podido expresarle sus sentimientos hacia el. Entretanto Aang, por su naturaleza de Nómada Aire, toleró lo que hacia su amigo con Suki, aunque lo veía como una persona bipolar ya que siempre sentía algo de asco cuando el veía sus momentos románticos con su hermana y que luego sentía ''oogies''. En cambio, miro a Katara y ella estaba comiendo y dirigió su mirada hacia el joven avatar y le sonrió, y el maestro aire la quedo mirando por un rato, y luego giro la cabeza rápidamente para poder mirar hacia otro lado.

-¿_Que te pasa amor?,_ -pensó la morena.

-_Katara, te amo y te amare por siempre, quiero tenerte a mi lado y haré todo lo posible para que no te vayas de mi lado. _-pensó delirante el avatar.

-Despierta Aang, vamos a nadar, -dijo Sokka chasqueando los dedos al maestro aire para despertarlo.

-Emm...unnn..queee, -Dijo Aang confundido. -¿Que quieres Sokka?

-Vamos a nadar.

-¿Pero el agua no estará fría?

-Voy a probar, -dijo la maestra agua y después cogió una gran masa de agua del mar y que la dirigió sobre el grupo y la dejo caer en forma de lluvia.

-ESTA FRIAAAA!, -grito la maestra tierra al sentir las frías gotas de agua del mar y se enterró dentro de la arena, lo que tuvo como consecuencia que las sillas y la mesa de arena compacta se desmoronara.

-Se siente bien, -dijo el maestro fuego, -no te preocupes Toph, el agua no es dañina.

-Pero no me gusta el frío y ademas no se nadar.

-Aun sigue mi oferta, -menciono la morena.

- No gracias, prefiero mojarme los pies.

-Vamos tu puedes al menos estar unos cuantos minutos en el agua, -exclamo la guerrera kyoshi

-Nadare pero con una condición, -dijo la maestra tierra.

-¿Que cosa?, -pregunto la bella maestra agua.

-Si me retas a un duelo, estaré por lo menos en unos cinco minutos en el agua.

Aang frunció el ceño como muestra de preocupación ya que Toph es muy ruda y ademas que como ella había crecido, sus habilidades en tierra y arena control eran mas fuertes y podían lastimar a Katara, mientras Katara estaba bastante dispuesta para vencerla y se veía firme. Con el fin de que las dos se llegaran a hacer daño, Sokka fijo un campo que media unos 30 metros en la arena y y con la ayuda de Suki y Zuko trazaron unas lineas de arena detrás de cada una de ellas cada uno con una pequeña vara de madera. Luego, tanto la guerrera kyoshi como el Señor del Fuego se sentaron en un tronco tirado que estaba en medio de la playa, Aang también estaba sentado en este.

Las dos chicas aun tenían el traje de baño puesto pero eso no era impedía que las dos estuvieran incomodas, ademas les daba mayor agilidad.

-Ok estas son las reglas, -Exclamo Sokka a las dos chicas, -Detrás de ustedes hay una linea de arena que no pueden cruzar, y el cual pueden usar sus movimientos de control, habrá dos rondas, la que cruce la linea que tiene atrás dos veces pierde. Habrá desempate en caso que las dos crucen esa linea una sola vez.

-¿Y si toco el agua?, pregunto la morena

-Pierdes, no puedes cruzar el agua, -le dijo su hermano, -Puedes usar tu control pero NO debes tocar el agua.

Las dos maestras estuvieron de frente en el centro de la playa, hicieron un saludo reverencial y esperaron a que Sokka diera la orden de empezar el duelo.

-_Aprenderas a nadar y te gustara. ,-_Pensó la morena mientras miraba a la maestra tierra con una mirada desafiante y con una mano que cubría el puño formado con la otra mano.

-_Ni creas que mi cuerpo entero va a tocar ese liquido helado, ademas terminare en las profundidades. _Pensó Toph mientras se tronaba los dedos y frunciendo el ceño de manera agresiva.

-Y EL DUELO EMPIEZA EN TRES, DOS, UNO...PELEEN

Katara empieza a sacar gran cantidad de agua del mar para formar dos látigos de agua que controlaba y sostenía con sus dos manos y Toph formo una armadura de arena alrededor de su cuerpo para resistir los látigos. Katara empezó a dar golpes con estos a la maestra tierra con el fin de desestabilizarla y a su firme armadura de arena. Mientras tanto, Toph estaba esquivando los ataques de la morena y empezó a ablandar la arena que estaba debajo de su amiga que tuvo como consecuencia que los pies de la maestra agua quedaran atrapados en la arena.

-TOPH ESO ES UN TRUCO SUCIO, -Grito el avatar

-Tranquilo Aang, es solo un duelo amistoso. -Dijo Zuko tratando de calmarlo

-No te ofendas Aang, -le dijo la maestra tierra en tono de reclamo, -Ademas aquí esta prohibido los movimientos mortales. Y cuando que la maestra tierra estaba hablando distraída por Aang, su pierna derecha fue cogida por unos de los látigos que controlaba la morena y la derribo haciéndola caer hacia la arena.

-_Ahora veras. -_Pensó Toph de manera agresiva mientras estaba recostada en la arena. La maestra tierra empezó a lanzar puños de tierra hacia la morena pero fueron esquivados por la ágil maestra agua y Katara cogió una gigantesca cantidad de agua del mar y empezó a usar una rueda de agua que estaba alrededor de la maestra tierra.

-Vaya Katara es bastante buena, -Dijo la guerrera kyoshi al ver el volumen de agua que cogió la morena y que era tanta que servía para que 30 pudieran tomar un baño.

-Vamos Katara tu puedes, -la animo su novio.

Toph en ese momento frunció el ceño al escuchar lo que dijo Aang y luego vio que la rueda de agua se cerraba y estaba apunto de meterse dentro de esta. Katara había hecho una burbuja gigante de agua en el cual la maestra tierra estaba dentro de esta moviendo los brazos y las piernas en señal de socorro.

-AXUGGULPP, GLUPP, NO SEGLUPPP, -Grito Toph mientras estaba dentro de la burbuja de agua. Katara con sus fuerzas lanzo la gigantesca masa de agua detrás de la linea de arena que tuvo como resultado que la maestra agua ganara el primer round.

-NO ME VOY A RENDIR TAN FACILMENTE, -grito la maestra tierra de manera desafiante a Katara.

-¿Ves que el agua de mar es refrescante?, -Dijo la morena con los puños en las caderas y mirando de manera inquisidora a Toph.

-¿REFRESCANTE? CASI ME AHOGO, -dijo molesta la maestra tierra toda mojada y sacudiéndose el agua.

-Por lo menos tocaste el agua, -dijo Aang tratando de animar a Toph. Luego ella lanzo arena a la boca del avatar con el fin de callarlo y ademas que estaba un poco molesta porque le estaba diciendo tramposa.

-¿Por que no te callas mejor pies ligeros?, -le reclamo

El maestro aire empezó a escupir arena de la boca y se sentó en el tronco junto a Suki y al maestro fuego.

-Sabia que Toph era firme y decidida, pero se nota que ella odia perder, -Dijo Zuko a Aang.

-Eso no es nada, una vez cuando entro por primera vez en nuestro grupo dijo que iba a estar sola sin rumbo.

Al oír lo que dijo el avatar por parte de Zuko, supuso que la ronda siguiente la maestra tierra iba a ser mas fiera y en el cual Katara no sabrá lo que la golpeo.

-Ten cuidado Katara..., -Pensó Aang

-ES HORA DE LA SEGUNDA RONDA, SI KATARA GANA ESTA, TOPH IRA AL MAR. -Grito el guerrero

-Ni lo sueñes, -Pensó agresivamente la maestra tierra

Y LA BATALLA EMPIEZA EN 3,2,1...

Luego Sokka estuvo jadeado ya que utilizo los pulmones para gritar a todo volumen, entretanto Katara empezó a enviar corrientes de agua que hacían retroceder a la maestra tierra y esta solo se limitaba a crear escudos de arena.

-No voy a PERDER, -menciono en voz baja la maestra tierra.

Katara estaba enviando constantemente chorros de agua que impactaban los escudos de la maestra tierra. -Ahora si, -Grito la morena para dar un golpe final, pero fallo al ver que Toph se había creado una nube de polvo que dificultaba la visión.

-No veo absolutamente nada, -dijo Sokka al ver que la nube de polvo era tan grande que ni siquiera Aang que estaba al lado del maestro fuego y la guerrera kyoshi podían verse entre si.

-¿Aun estas a mi lado Zuko?, -bromeo el maestro aire.

-Claro que estoy aquí y deberias mejor disipar esta nube de arena gigante, -dijo molesto Zuko.

-No debería, hace un momento hice que Toph perdiera la primera ronda, -le respondió el maestro aire

-NI DEBES, -grito Toph a Aang

Toph estaba sobre una onda de arena y que se movía en círculos alrededor de Katara y debido a la nube de polvo, la morena no podía ver absolutamente nada, y por lo tanto, estaba enviando corrientes de agua a todas partes porque el ruido de la onda de arena era muy ruidoso. Katara sintió unos golpes fuertes de ráfagas de arena que la hacían retroceder a la maestra agua de manera brusca.

-Auch, eso duele, -grito la morena mientras se sobaba con su mano uno de sus brazos golpeados por las ráfagas de arena para luego lanzar látigos en medio de la nube de polvo. Pero por ese descuido de sobarse le costo la ronda ya que la maestra tierra lanzo una gigantesca ráfaga de arena que mando a volar a Katara muy cerca del agua pero ella estaba tendida en el suelo y cuando estuvo a punto de reponerse una columna de arena la envió al agua haciendo que la maestra tierra ganara la segunda ronda.

-Glup, glup, _esto aun no termina, _-penso desafiante la morena

-Y DAMAS Y CABALLEROS KATARA TERMINO EMPAPADA EN SU PROPIO JUEGO Y COMO TOCO EL AGUA NO PUDO GANAR. -Grito Sokka como chiste bastante irónico teniendo en cuenta que los maestros agua siempre tienen una gran ventaja cuando están cerca o con el agua.

-_No es gracioso hermano, _-pensó Katara molesta

-¿Me debería reír?, -Pregunto dudoso Zuko

-No creo, -menciono la guerrera kyoshi tocandole el hombro del Señor del fuego con unas cuantas palmadas.

-jejeje...je...ehhh, -rió Aang bastante tímido y después pensó que lo que dijo Sokka no tenia gracia alguna, ademas seria bastante vergonzoso de reírse de manera sarcástica de su bella novia.

Katara se fue rápidamente a la orilla y mando una corriente de agua para mojar a su hermano como respuesta puesto que estaba un poco molesta por lo que dijo y su hermano se sacudió como perro oso polar cuando se moja.

-Ahora dime quien no va a ganar, -dijo Katara frunciendo el ceño

-Yo soy la que voy a ganar, -dijo Toph

-Vas a nadar y te gustara, -dijo la morena apuntando a Toph con el dedo indice de su mano derecha y con el ceño aun fruncido

-JAMAS, y no me señales, -continuo desafiante la maestra tierra para evitar tocar el agua

-Cálmense chicas esto no es para que peleen de esa manera, -dijo Aang tratando de calmar a las dos

-TU NO TE METAS, -gritaron simultáneamente las dos al avatar

El maestro aire se retiro para sentarse al tronco a regañadientes

-Esto no va bien, -dijo Zuko un poco preocupado al maestro aire

-Lo se, -replico Aang

-Vamos no es para tanto, -dijo Suki, -ademas es la ronda de desempate y ya todo esto terminara.

-AHORA SI LA RONDA DE DESEMPATE, -grito Sokka a todo pulmón y sentía que el aliento se le iba a ir, -GUIEN GANE ESTA RONDA SE DEFINIRA LO QUE DICE CADA UNA, SI KATARA GANA, TOPH IRA AL AGUA, SI NO TOPH SE ENTERRARA EN LA ARENA COMO UN TEJON TOPO.

EN SUS PUESTOS.

Las dos maestras se pusieron en el centro de la arena, Aang estaba cortándose las uñas de las manos con sus dientes por la ansiedad de que le pueda pasar algo a su novia. Zuko miraba bastante emocionado ya que el no ha visto una batalla emocionante como un agni kai desde hace mucho tiempo, pero a la vez sentía que ambas tenían las cosas fuera de control. En cambio para Sokka ya no había marcha atras porque empezó el conteo regresivo para que empezara la batalla y ver si la maestra tierra se bañaba o no.

Y LA BATALLA EMPIEZA EN 3, 2, 1 y...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Toph creo un domo de arena alrededor de ella y empezó a acercarse agresivamente a la morena, en cambio esta cogió agua que estaba filtrada en la arena para hacer unos látigos de agua y así golpear el duro domo que rodeaba a la maestra tierra, el domo era tan duro como una piedra pero los látigos de la maestra agua se parecían mas a unos cuchillos que podían cortar el acero con facilidad y eso se evidenciaba en como los látigos cortaban fácilmente el domo de arena.

-Esos látigos se oyen muy peligrosos, -pensó la muchacha ciega al escuchar como los látigos de agua de Katara resquebrajaban fácilmente la arena que la rodeaba y con el fin de cortarse, lanzo el pesado domo de arena a Katara.

-Ayyy, eso dolió, -se quejo la maestra agua al recibir una gigantesca cantidad de arena en su cuerpo, y ademas que estaba en parte indefensa porque uno de sus brazos estaba debajo de las dos toneladas de arena.

-Ahora veras, -pensó Katara frunciendo el ceño

Toph iba a dar el golpe final enviando columnas de arena a la morena, pero esta se defendió creando un escudo de agua y con el agua restante creo la forma del pulpo, es decir tenia ocho látigos a la vez que controlaba y con estos rompió esas columnas.

-Maldición, -Grito la muchacha ciega.

-Ahora si daré el golpe final, -dijo la morena desafiante.

-JAMAS, -Grito Toph y se movió en una ola de arena y empezó a crear una nube de polvo que cubrió de nuevo la arena.

-¿Otra vez? , se nota que Toph quiere ganar sea lo que sea, -Dijo Suki

-Tu lo has dicho, -menciono Zuko

En ese momento la maestra agua empezó a recoger un gigantesco volumen de agua que lo dirigió hacia la nube de polvo donde estaba y a la vez Toph creo otra nube de polvo que tenia como blanco Katara y que como consecuencia genero un choque entre la gigantesca corriente y la gran cantidad de arena y que creo y esparció lodo por todas partes pero que la nube aun estaba y que luego se escucho algo que cayo en el agua del mar.

**Aquí**** esta el capitulo 6, espero que el siguiente ya termine y que en dos semanas quizás no este por acá por los parciales.  
**

**Y la gran pregunta es... ¿Que o quien cayo al agua?**

**Hasta la próxima :)**


	7. Aprovechando lo que queda

**Buenas a todos y a todas, perdónenme si demoro tanto en actualizar los fics, es que la razón es la cantidad de lecturas que me dejan (de 40 pags y en ingles) y también que apenas salgo de parciales, este sera el ultimo capitulo de esta historia y me alegra si les gusto mucho.**

**Disclaimer:** Avatar es propiedad de Nickelodeon y sus respectivos creadores y por lo tanto este fic tiene el único fin de entretener

-AvatarKeira: Me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia y que la hayas seguido, me alegraría que te guste el final.

-Guest: Cuando leas el cap lo sabrás (si gana Toph o Katara), y si, soy del genero masculino (hombre) y me preguntaran ¿Por que escribo algo como esto? bueno debo considerar que amo a Katara y a Aang como pareja y que podrían ser un modelo a seguir, ademas por mi condición de ciudadano, persona, etc, tengo derecho a escribir sobre romance, aventura, etc por acá :)

-Lupita leal: Discúlpame si demore, pero es que mi horario, las lecturas, los parciales y las distintas actividades academicas me hacen difícil actualizar en un corto tiempo, espero que sea de tu agrado este capitulo.

**Capitulo 7: Aprovechando lo que queda**

La nube de polvo se estaba empezando a disipar y dar a conocer quien gano la ronda de desempate entre la maternal Katara y la firme Toph y por tanto ver si Toph se salio de las lineas de arena establecidas o si había tocado el agua, o si la bella maestra agua se salio de dichas lineas.

-Katara espero que estés bien, -Pensó angustiado el avatar, aunque seria raro si la morena hubiese caído al agua porque ella podía hacer con facilidad una burbuja de aire, en cambio con la muchacha ciega el hecho de que este en el agua equivaldría a ahogamiento.

El polvo compuesto por la arena ya se disipo y dejo ver a Katara con los pies firmes en la arena y dentro del campo establecido por Sokka y no se podia ver a la maestra tierra dando como resultado a que la maestra agua terminara siendo la ganadora.

-SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES KATARA ES NUESTRA GANADORA Y ESO SIGNIFICA QUE TOPH TENDRÁ QUE NADAR, -grito el guerrero con todas sus fuerzas a punto de quedarse sin aliento, pero el y todos dentro del grupo vieron que Toph no estaba fuera de las lineas sino dentro del mar y que veían que ella estaba salpicando y chapoteando en el agua, pero no en la orilla sino en la parte del agua donde estaba bastante profunda.

-AUXILIO...Auxilioooooo, no se nadar, AUXIGLUP...PPGLUPP -gritaba desesperada la muchacha ciega en un intento fallido de salirse del agua salada. Lo cual resulto en un caso que a la vista era bastante insólito porque termino nadando en el mar y sin obligarla a estar en el agua.

-QUE ALGUIEN AYUDE A TOPH POR FAVOR, -grito Sokka tan alto que se tiro en la arena porque estaba cansado de hablar en tono tan alto.

-Salvala Katara, -dijo el avatar

-No te preocupes Aang, salvare a Toph, -exclamo la morena

-Ayuda a Toooph...ay, -dijo balbuceando Sokka con la cara en el suelo

-NO TE PREOCUPES TOPH, ALLÁ VOY, -Grito la morena con el fin de rescatar a Toph ya que esta estaba empezándose a hundir dentro del agua. La morena se zambullo para poder rescatarla y regresarla sana y salva en la orilla.

-AUXIGLUPPP, NO PUEDO RESPIGLUPPP, -dijo suplicante la maestra tierra mientras agitaba los brazos, los cuales ya se estaban empezando a cansar

El avatar, Suki, el Señor del Fuego y Sokka vieron que Katara se estaba demorando mucho en el agua porque habían pasado unos siete minutos que Katara se había metido al agua y ademas que ella siendo maestra agua aun no salia a la superficie.

-Esperemos que a Toph no le pase nada malo como cuando la salve al cruzar por el Paso de la Serpiente, -dijo Suki

Sokka, Suki y Aang se acordaron lo que paso en ese entonces cuando Toph casi se ahoga al pasar por una parte de esa estrecha franja de tierra hace cinco años cuando fueron atacaron por una serpiente gigantesca que los ataco, pero para esta ocasión la única amenaza son las olas y el viento que sopla fuerte.

-Cuando regrese Toph a la superficie le haces respiración boca a boca, -dijo bromeando la novia del guerrero.

Aang y Zuko se rieron del comentario que hizo la guerrera kyoshi a su novio, en cambio Sokka no parecía hacerle gracia.

Katara salio del agua con Toph en sus brazos y la coloco delicadamente en la arena e hizo presión con sus palmas en el abdomen de la maestra tierra para ver si reaccionaba. Dio como cinco palmadas a las blancas mejillas de la chica ciega para ver si despertaba pero en verdad estaba inconsciente.

-Vamos Toph despierta, -dijo preocupada la morena tratando de despertarla a punta de palmadas en las mejillas y de presionar el abdomen para sacar el agua de su cuerpo pero parecía que todas sus acciones para reanimarla eran en vano.

-No se den por vencidos, -dijo Zuko con el fin de animarlos

-¿Que tal si le damos respiración boca a boca a Toph? -Dijo Suki

-Esa parece una buena idea, -Dijo la morena, pero luego cambio su voz en tono de rechazo, -Pero yo NO se lo voy a dar, Sokka hazlo tu.

-¿Yo por que?, -dijo Sokka sin disposición a hacer la respiración para ayudara a Toph

-Porque serias el único que la podrías despertar, -afirmo Suki aguantando las ganas de reír

-ja ja muy graciosa amor, -dijo Sokka sarcásticamente y luego se fue hacia Toph para darle respiración boca a boca, los demás estaban viendo como el guerrero estaba a punto de ''besar'' a la maestra tierra. Sokka acerco la boca a la de la chica ciega pero lo que sorprendió al moreno y a los demás es que la muchacha ciega abrió sus ojos y lanzo arena a la boca del guerrero para evitar ser ''besada''.

-Yo estoy bien, no necesito que me besen para que me salven, -dijo Toph molesta y después se sentó en la arena

Sokka escupió toda la arena que la maestra tierra le tiro a la boca, en cambio el resto del grupo se sorprendió el hecho de que ella sobreviviera tanto tiempo bajo el agua. Ademas cuando pasaron ese estrecho de tierra hace cerca de seis años, Toph accidentalmente beso a Suki confundiendola con Sokka y dicho recuerdo se le vino a la mente a la guerrera kyoshi el cual el solo hecho de pensarlo hizo que terminara soltando una pequeña risa.

-¿De que te ríes Suki?, -pregunto Toph con el ceño fruncido

-De nada, -le respondió

-¿No sera de esa vez cuando salvaste a Toph esa vez?, -dijo Aang de manera sarcástica mientras tomada la mano derecha de Katara

-¿Que vez?¿Es algo cuando estuvieron por el Paso de la Serpiente? He oído que ese lugar es muy peligroso por una serpiente gigantesca que vive por ahi, -Pregunto el maestro fuego de manera curiosa.

-Es solo cuando casi me ahogue en ese lugar y Suki me salvo, nada mas. -Exclamo la maestra tierra para generalizar lo que paso y no dar mas detalles

-Y que ella beso a Suki confundiendola conmigo, -Menciono el guerrero a manera de chisme, -la muchacha ciega se sonrojo al oir eso pero fue consolada por la maestra agua al acercarse y tocar con su mano el hombro derecho de la maestra tierra.

-No te preocupes Toph, eso ya paso, -dijo la morena, -ademas tu tienes a tu novio.

La chica ciega mostró una tímida sonrisa a la maestra agua, en cambio la guerrera Kyoshi, Sokka y el Señor del Fuego ya cambiaron a una actitud mucho mas seria, al escuchar que Toph tenia novio ya que estaba muy ocupada con su Academia de Metal Control y que por lo tanto no tendría tiempo para estar en una relación de pareja, aunque no es de extrañar que después de cinco años que terminara la Guerra de los Cien Años Toph ya había crecido y se veía mas bella y simpática a pesar de su dura y firme personalidad.

-¿Tienes novio Toph?, -pregunto el moreno

-Claro, -Toph se le volvió de color roja la cara y puso su mano derecha en su mejilla y puso una actitud pensante, -es mi gran amor.

-¿Y como se llama?, -pregunto Zuko con una sonrisa

-Se llama Heng y lo amo.

-¿Cuando lo conociste?, -pregunto Sokka

-Hace dos años cuando caminaba por un parque en Ba Sing Se después de haber enseñado una clases, y el me miro, en otras palabras amor a primera vista.

-Que romántico, -exclamo la morena mientras inclinaba su cabeza a su novio y este le dio una sonrisa sincera y luego Katara giro su cabeza hacia la chica ciega.

-¿Dos años? eso es bastante tiempo, ¿pero alguna vez se han peleado?

-Unas cuantas veces cuando el criticaba mucho mi forma de ser, pero de ahí en adelante me puse a reflexionar y expresar mis sentimientos.

-Me parece bien ya que tu a veces te enojas y ademas debes al menos mostrar amor, -dijo la morena y luego se dirigió al maestro aire para hablarle dulcemente, -¿No es así amorcito?

-Claro Katara, -dijo Aang inclinándose a ella

-¿Puedo decirte un consejo?, -dijo el maestro fuego dirigiéndose a Toph

-¿Dime?, -dijo Toph dispuesta a escuchar

-Trata de no mostrar tanta rabia cuando hables con el, o cuando estés a punto de estar enojada cuenta hasta diez. ,-dicho esto Zuko se acerco a Toph y la ayudo a levantarse de la arena. El maestro fuego se dirigió a todos para un abrazo grupal.

-¿Podríamos dar un abrazo entre todos? -Dijo Zuko con seguridad

-Claro, pero si Toph deja de decir comentarios sarcásticos, -menciono Sokka bromeando

-De acuerdo pero por lo menos te ves bien con ese peinado, -dijo Toph sarcásticamente para referirse a la extraña forma que tiene el cabello de Sokka luego de haberse mojado y secado con el agua.

-JAH JAH muy graciosa, -Dijo irónico el guerrero, -pero por lo menos tocaste el mar, el salado y refrescante mar.

-En ese caso creo que Toph no nade mas y solo se moje los pies, -dijo el avatar para apaciguarlos.

Luego del resultado de haber pasado una batalla entre la arena y el agua, el equipo avatar disfruto el resto del día en la hermosa playa y a pesar de la magnitud del duelo que dejo la arena esparcida por todas partes, el viento y las olas del mar hicieron su trabajo de restablecer la belleza de aquel lugar. Zuko estuvo vigilando constantemente desde el tronco sentado, pero varias veces se iba al mar de vez en cuando, Katara estaba en una tabla de surf de hielo compitiendo contra Aang, Suki estaba siendo enterrada en la arena por parte de su novio y el cual la guerrera kyoshi sentía cosquillas en la arena.

En fin, fue un día de playa bastante relajante (sobre todo para el maestro aire) donde todos se reunieron a comer, a contar historias y anécdotas, a reencontrarse con todos los miembros del equipo avatar, los cuales estos estaban separados debido a los trabajos y compromisos que le concernían a cada uno, a pesar de que se mantenían en contacto con cartas, las cuales tardaban dos semanas e incluso en un mes para que los halcones llegaran a su destino, que se enviaban entre si y mantenían el interés de cada integrante por el otro y que el odio de Zuko y rencor de Katara que sentía por el actual Señor del Fuego parecen estar en un cien por ciento en el olvido de la Guerra de los Cien años.

Estaba a punto de atardecer y era la ultima noche en que pasaban juntos en la hermosa playa de blanca arena, agua cristalina y palmeras que a la vista no se mueven tanto por el viento que venia del mar; sin embargo, no eran el ultimo día para separarse para retomar de nuevo las jornadas que tenia cada uno ya que el día de mañana irían a la boda de Zuko con su esposa Mai que se realizara en la Gran Capital de la Nación del Fuego y en unas cuantas semanas después ya cada uno con su labor separada.

Bajo la brillante luna llena, Suki estaba escuchando los chistes de su querido guerrero mientras estaba de nuevo enterrada ya que Sokka quería que estuviese otra vez en la arena; Toph estaba recostada en la camilla pensado en su amado Heng y la cuestión de estar de nuevo gestionando su Academia de Metal Control; y Katara estaba hablando con Zuko en el tronco caído pero sobre temas como el futuro de la maestra agua con Aang, el pasado y otros asuntos.

-No puedo creer que hace seis años tu único interés era atrapar a mi novio, y que siempre lo defendía de ti. -dijo la morena sonriendo al maestro fuego.

-Aun no me olvido la vez en que me atacaste en el Polo Norte y me distes una paliza para protegerlo, -exclamo Zuko posando su mano detrás de su cabeza y moviendo las pupilas de los ojos, -pero veo que el siempre ha tratado de decirte que te ama y hasta ahora te pide matrimonio.

-Pues...-Katara hizo un silencio para pensar lo que iba a decir, -Ciertas veces el era muy tímido y no me decía nada, o siempre se limitaba a enviarme cartas; pero ahora, -la morena miro su bonito y brillante anillo, -estaremos juntos por siempre.

En ese momento estaba caminando Aang y miro a Zuko con su novia (diferente a la reacción de muchos hombres cuando ven a su querida novio con otro que terminan peleandose y como consecuencia la relación se rompe) por su naturaleza de Nómada Aire, el busca evitar los conflictos y ademas tiene una alta confianza que el Señor del Fuego estaba hablando con su novia sobre cosas del pasado, presente y futuro.

-Katara puedo estar contigo por un rato, -dijo el avatar alegremente.

-Estaba hablando con Zuko pero si insistes...,-menciono la morena.

-Dale Katara, -La animo el maestro fuego para que la maestra agua pueda estar al menos un rato en lo que queda con el dulce maestro aire.

Katara y Aang estaban tomados de la mano caminando ambos con los pies descalzos por la hermosa playa que para sorpresa el viento no pegaba tan duro y el reflejo de la luna brillaba mucho mas que la noche de ayer y que as olas del mar llegaban mas fuertes a la orilla haciendo que el ambiente se tornara romántico.

-Aang, -dijo dulcemente la morena mirando sus ojos grises, -¿Hay algo que has querido decir y no me lo has querido decir? Diferente cuando me explicaste porque consentías a Appa.

El avatar mostró una sonrisa como gesto que le pareció gracioso la ultima parte del comentario de su novia (futura esposa).

-No te rías...-Dijo la morena dulcemente mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Aang.

-De acuerdo esto era lo que quería decir, eres mi dulce maestra, solo eso y no quiero que andes celosa con mi grupo de fans.

Katara frunció el ceño teniendo en cuenta que varias de las integrantes del Club de Fans del Avatar Aang eran un montón de tontas y locas sin cerebro (teniendo en cuenta los pensamientos de la maestra agua contra ellas) sin embargo, se controlo ya que cada vez que tocaba el tema del Club los celos explotaban y terminaba peleándose con Aang y se lanzo a el con el fin de darle un abrazo con el fin de evitar un conflicto con el.

-Katara...¿estas bien? ,-pregunto el avatar confundido.

-Si...estoy bien..., -y lagrimas de sus hermosos zafiros salieron de sus ojos, -solo siento felicidad que estarás a mi lado.

Aang en ese momento se tenso y su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho porque sabia que estará con Katara para siempre, aun cuando regrese a sus labores de edificar Ciudad República. Luego estuvo hablando con su futura esposa sobre distintos temas, de la pelea de la maestra agua contra Toph y varias similitudes con el hecho cuando la maestra tierra no se quería bañar porque eso significaba quitar su ''sana capa protectora de tierra'', de cuando se besaron en Ba Sing Se o de la cita que le hizo por primera vez unos meses después que la guerra terminara.

En fin, se dieron un cálido y dulce beso sellando la relación teniendo como base la confianza y el amor para que sea un soporte estable para la futura familia que pensaban edificar y de la boda que pensaban hacer pero seria mucho tiempo después.

Regresaron al campamento en unas dos horas después para dormir con el grupo y así poder regresar a la casa de verano del maestro fuego y prepararse para la boda de Zuko con Mai, por tanto eso significaba que las vacaciones juntos no habían acabado.

-Venga que aun no hemos hecho los preparativos de la boda y debemos ir a la Capital, -dijo Zuko desesperado en el comedor de la casa de verano.

-Relájate, aun falta unos días para tu boda, -dijo la muchacha ciega tranquilamente mientras estaba acostada en una de las sillas.

-No seas así Toph, -dijo Sokka y luego se le hizo agua la boca, -ademas ¿no te interesa el buffet que estará en la boda?

-Si, siempre y cuando tenga el apetito de un bisonte volador sin comer por cuatro días y tenga al frente una montaña de frutas.

La novia de Sokka cubrió su risa y en cambio el guerrero frunció el ceño.

-Déjala Tranquila, -le dijo Suki a su novio.

-Así es como se dice, -dijo la maestra tierra haciendo énfasis en el comentario de la guerrera kyoshi.

En cambio la bella pareja estaba alistando el equipaje y llego al comedor diciendo que alistaran los equipajes de manera rápida y que no se demoraran.

-Rápido porque llegamos tarde. -dijo la maestra agua.

-Bueno, voy a ver si esta todo el equipaje listo sobre el lomo de Appa, -dijo Toph sarcásticamente.

Todo el mundo la miro con el mismo pensamiento de reírse pero también de decirle a la maestra tierra de que mejor alistara su ropa y cosas en vez de decir chistes malos. Ya cuando todos terminaron de guardar su ropa y cosas, en una hora después se montaron sobre el bisonte volador y este partió junto con el equipo avatar hacia la Capital de la Nación del Fuego para celebrar la boda de Zuko con Mai.

* * *

**Se que me dirán: que me apresure y me demore en hacer este capitulo y siento que los fics de romance no son lo mio (pero debo admitir que amo a Katara y Aang como pareja, como envidio al maestro aire xD), pero hacer esta historia supuso un reto y creo que volvería a hacer este tipo de historias pero ya cuando tenga mas experiencia en esta pagina.**

**Segundo: lo de la boda de Zuko con Mai seria una continuación de la historia pero creo que voy a dejar esta historia aquí ya que no se me ocurre ahora como redactar un matrimonio y problemas a la vez.**

**Hasta otro fic.**


End file.
